Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) include a fraction battery that is rechargeable from an external electric power source and powers the electric machine. Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine, one or more electric machines, and a traction battery that at least partially powers the electric machine. Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) are similar to HEVs, but the traction battery in a PHEV is capable of recharging from an external electric power source. These vehicles are examples of vehicles that are capable of being at least partially driven by an electric machine.
In these vehicles, if a failure of a component necessary for electric propulsion is detected, several actions may be necessary to ensure the safety of the vehicle occupants. Since shutdown of the entire vehicle may be undesirable, limited operation strategy (LOS) modes can be implemented to enable the operator of the vehicle to continue to drive while individual components are disabled.